Second Chances
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan missed their moment or did they? Sometimes you are given a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

(The Doctor in the Photo / The Body in the Bag)

Guest Prompt: Maybe do a one shot with Hannah and Booth after Booth tells her Brennan's feelings and she stops him and basically tells him what their relationship is really about instead of doing what she did and told Brennan to move on even though she probably was not planning on staying with Booth anyway. (Ok this prompt jumped the queue because it sounded intriguing to me.)

This is a new story and will consist of three chapters. I will update Sunday and finish Monday. That seems to work rather well for my short stories. I would appreciate if you would review my story to let me know if you like it or not. Thanks. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Staring at Booth with great sadness, Brennan exclaimed, "I got the signal, Booth. I don't want to have any regrets._

_Booth, suddenly feeling desperate and trapped, replied, "Um, I'm with someone, Bones and Hannah . . . she's not a consolation prize. I love her._

_Brennan suddenly bursting into tears, Booth feels the tears fill his eyes also. Not understanding what is going on; but, certain that he can't fix it he glances at Brennan, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you but those are the facts."_

_Understanding that her moment is past, Brennan responds, "I understand. I missed my chance. My whole world turned upside down. I can adjust._

_Booth, feeling the weight of her words crushing him, replied, "I did."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Feeling like the world was on his shoulders, trapped in a world he didn't understand, Booth looked at Hannah, "Hannah, we need to talk."

Noticing the serious look on Booth's face, Hannah nodded her head, "You look so serious. It can't be that bad."

Sighing, Booth responded, "Bones told me something yesterday that I wasn't sure I was going to tell you; but, I don't feel like it's something I can keep a secret from you. I know I'd want to know if our situation were reversed."

Nodding her head, Hannah patted Booth's hand, "Alright go ahead."

Clearing his throat, Booth stared at Hannah, "I'm not totally sure; but, I think she told me she loved me and she regretted not taking a chance with me. At least I think that's what she was trying to tell me. It was kind of jumbled and half said; but, I'm sure that's what she said."

Frowning, Hannah turned her gaze to Booth's clenched hands. "Seeley, do you love Temperance?"

Sighing, Booth replied, "I've always loved Bones; but, we missed our moment. We missed our chance and I'm with you now. I love you Hannah. I'm hoping that we can . . . This is our moment, yours and mine. The past has to be the past."

Frowning, Hannah asked another question, "Where do you think this is going, Seeley, our moment, what do you think is going to happen?"

Puzzled, Booth reached out and clasped Hannah's hands in his, "I'd like to get married some day; but, I know you don't believe in marriage so I guess I can live in sin for the rest of my life. I love you and I hope someday you'll change your mind about that part; but, if you don't I can live with that."

Slowly shaking her head, Hannah stared with sadness at Booth, "Seeley, you know I'm a nomad. I work in one place for a few months or maybe a year and then I'm off to some other assignment. I can't stay in one place forever. It isn't who I am. I have to be true to myself and you need to understand this. This thing we have, I love it. I love you; but, it isn't permanent. It can't be. I've told you before I don't believe in marriage; but, I don't think you understand what that means. . ."

Interrupting Hannah, Booth felt his world crumbling around him and the solid ground he thought he had found really wasn't, "Hannah, I love you. I thought you love me. Are you telling me that we don't have a future?"

Not understanding the look on Booth's face, Hannah replied, "I've always been honest with you Seeley. I told you when we met that I could never marry anyone. I can never commit to anyone long term. I have my career and it's who I am. I thought you understood that."

Releasing her hands, Booth slowly shook his head, "I don't understand at all. Are you telling me that even though you love me you can't commit to me? I'm not worth staying with?"

Sadness overcoming her, Hannah replied, "You're not trying to understand what I'm telling you Seeley. I do love you; but, I have to be true to me. I have to think of my career. My career is just as important to me as yours is to you. I can't stay in D.C. forever. I have to go where the story is. I love being with you; but, this isn't permanent."

Angry, Booth stared at Hannah. Collecting his thoughts, Booth finally spoke, "You tell me you love me; but, you can't stay with me. How is that love, Hannah? How is that right? You moved back to the States to be with me. You moved in with me. What was the point of this? Is this because you wanted to play house for awhile? I'm not a toy to be played with, Hannah. I'm a man. I'm a flesh and blood man. I don't play house. This is my life you're playing with."

Frustrated, Hannah interjected, "Seeley, I have been honest with you from the day I met you. I am not playing with you. I'm giving you what I can. I don't have anything else to give. I can't give you what you want. You just don't want to understand because you have this idea of what love is and I'm here to tell you Mister, that kind of love only exists in your head. You can't make people conform to your version of reality. Reality is what it is. Love is what it is. If you can't accept who and what I am then I can tell right now that this whole thing is a mistake. I love you Seeley, accept me for me as I am. I accept you for what you are."

Laughing bitterly, Booth replied, "You haven't got a clue who I am Hannah. You've been playing house with my life. I tried to change for you. I tried to be the perfect boyfriend because I cared for you; but, all I see is someone who wants more from me than I can give. I'm not a toy."

Angry, Hannah raised her voice, "I am not playing with you. I don't think of you as a toy."

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth replied, "The hell you don't."

Furious, Hannah lost control, "Do you want me to move out?"

His face a blank mask, Booth answered, "Yes, yes I do."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Later that evening, sitting on his couch, drinking scotch in his dark filled living room, Booth felt tears form and fall. He knew that there would never be anyone in his life that wanted him. No one had ever wanted him. His mother had left when he was young leaving him with a father that hated him. Rebecca had wanted his son; but, not him. Tessa had dumped him when things started to become serious. Brennan had refused to give them a chance and now Hannah. He would live his life as he'd always lived it, alone and unloved.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ok, don't worry. Have I ever done you wrong? There will be another chapter. Let me know what you think of this story. I appreciate it. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

(The Body in the Bag)

Thank you for giving my short story a chance. I really do appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, hung over and out of sorts, Booth called in to work and told Charlie that he was sick. Charlie, hearing the hoarseness in Booth's voice, responded, "You sound terrible, I hope you feel better soon."

Clearing his throat, Booth replied, "Yeah" and ended his call.

Rolling over onto his stomach, Booth closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had arrived at work, determined to work on her latest case. The awkwardness between her and Booth was annoying; but, she was determined to ignore it. She and Cam were still examining the body found in the shower and needed to reconstruct the paper found in her hair. Once that was done, she felt that the paper held an important clue. Calling Booth, she found her call was shunted to voice mail. After trying a few times, Brennan then called Charlie to see if Booth was in a meeting.

Absently answering her, "Nah, he called in sick, Dr. Brennan."

Concerned, Brennan replied, "Alright, thank you."

Calling Hannah, Brennan waited for the reporter to answer her phone, "Hannah Burley."

Concerned, Brennan replied, "Hannah, It's me, Temperance. I heard Booth was ill and I thought I'd check with you and make sure it isn't anything serious."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah replied, "I'm not living with Seeley any more, Temperance. If he's sick this morning then I don't know anything about it."

Hesitant, Brennan asked, "Why aren't you living with Booth anymore?"

Irritated, Hannah replied, "He and I don't have the same goals in life. He wants more than I can give. We decided to part ways last night."

A mixture of anger at Hannah and concern for Booth warring inside of her, she ended the call. Staring at her hands, Brennan made a decision and walked over to Cam's office, "I'm going over to Booth's apartment. I just talked to Hannah and she told me that she and Booth have broken off their relationship. He called in sick this morning."

Furious, Cam remarked, "Damn it. I knew this was going to happen. He's been trying to change himself for that bitch; but I knew that wouldn't work. Booth has to be true to himself and I knew sooner or later he'd fold."

Uncertain, Brennan asked, "He's been trying to change himself?"

Nodding her head, Cam replied, "Sure, he's been trying to turn himself into Hannah's idea of the perfect boyfriend and that's just too much pressure for anyone. It's just wrong and he knew it was wrong. I guess he was just trying to please Hannah; but, I knew it couldn't last. I just hope he gets over it quickly. When Rebecca refused his proposal he went into a tail spin and it took him a couple of years to get out of it."

Worried, Brennan replied, "I'm leaving right now. I don't know if I'll be back today."

Nodding her head Cam stared at Brennan, "Be careful, Dr. Brennan. When Booth is really angry he can be hard to take."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Knocking on Booth's apartment door, Brennan soon became impatient with worry. After waiting for several minutes for the door to be opened, Brennan fished the spare key she had to Booth's apartment out of her purse and used it to gain entry into his apartment.

Walking down the short hallway, Brennan stopped in the living room to find a few empty beer cans and a half full bottle of scotch sitting on the coffee table. Noticing Booth's shoes and shirt were on the couch she walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Seeing Booth sprawled across the bed, she walked into the room and stopped as she came close to the bed.

"Booth, are you all right?"

Seeing his slumbering form remain still, Brennan left the room and re-entered the living room. Placing her purse on the coffee table, Brennan decided to straighten up the living room. Once that was done, she moved into the kitchen and washed the few dishes in the sink. Once the kitchen was as clean as it needed to be she moved on to the main bathroom and cleaned that. After running out of things to do, Brennan returned to the living room and logged onto Booth's PC.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Several hours later, Booth woke up to find the room spinning a little. Sitting up carefully, he moved to the edge of the bed and sat there with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Feeling the need to rinse out his mouth, Booth walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. His head pounding, he searched his cabinet until he found some Advil. Popping three pills into his mouth, he chased them down with water.

Slowly walking through his bedroom, Booth opened his bedroom door and entered his living room. Walking over to his recliner, he collapsed in the chair and leaned back.

Closing his eyes, Booth asked, "What are you doing here?"

Staring at Booth from the couch, Brennan replied, "I heard you were sick. I wanted to make sure that you're alright."

Sardonically, Booth replied, "It couldn't be better."

Frowning, Brennan replied, "Hannah told me she broke up with you."

Not responding, Booth crossed his arms across his chest.

Studying his body language, Brennan informed him, "Hannah told me that you and she have different goals in life and she couldn't give you what you want."

Still quiet, Booth didn't acknowledge what Brennan said so she continued, "Sometimes it takes a second look to understand that what you want in life is not what you thought it was."

Refusing to look at her or speak, Booth continued to remain mute.

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "I'm going home right now. If you need me or wish to talk to me then you will know where to find me."

Standing, Brennan picked up her purse and remarked, "You're my friend Booth and I don't like to see you in pain."

Watching, Booth's tense face, Brennan walked down the short hallway and out of the apartment.

Hearing the door open and then close, Booth stood up slowly and stared at the closed door. Walking over to the door, he placed his right palm against it and whispered, "Don't go."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Really, don't worry. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

(The Body in the Bag)

Last Chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I really love them.

I don't own Bones.

"I will show you fear in a hand full of dust." T.S. Elliot.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, Brennan was rinsing her dinner plate when she heard a knock on the apartment door. Leaving the kitchen, Brennan walked over to the door and peered through the peep hole in the door. Surprised, Brennan opened the door to find Booth on the other side.

Trying to smile, Booth placed his hands in his jacket pockets, "I came over to apologize. I was rude to you and I shouldn't have been."

Stepping back, Brennan asked, "Would you like to come in?"

Nodding his head, Booth walked into the apartment and looked around. "I hope it's not too late."

Shaking her head, Brennan closed the door behind her. Pointing to the couch, she asked, "Would you like some coffee? "

Nodding his head, Booth smiled tiredly, "Sure, thanks."

Following her into the kitchen, Booth leaned against the door frame and watched her set up her coffee maker. Eyes following her around the room, Booth remarked, "You have a new fridge."

Turning, Brennan smiled, "Yes, the other one wouldn't keep anything cool."

Nodding his head, Booth crossed his arms, "I'm sorry I wasn't nice to you when you came over this afternoon. I . . . well, I drank too much last night and I had a headache. Still, I shouldn't have taken it out on you though."

Smiling, Brennan pointed to the kitchen table. "It's alright Booth."

Walking over to the table, Booth grabbed a chair and sat down. "No it wasn't. It was rude and I'm sorry."

Sitting down across from him, Brennan replied, "Breaking up with someone is very emotional. I understand."

Placing his hands on the table top, Booth stared at them, "Hannah and I weren't really compatible. Not really. We both want different things in life. I was just too stubborn to see it."

Sighing, Booth looked up and shyly asked, "Are you still my friend, Bones?"

Startled, Brennan replied, "Of course I am, Booth. I consider you to be my best friend."

Nodding his head, Booth swallowed, "I wasn't sure. I've been pretty much avoiding you since I came home. I was being an ass and . . . I'm sorry for that too. I need to apologize to you for a lot of things I guess."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No, you don't. Things have been awkward between us for a long time. I'd say since we had that conversation outside the Hoover. All of this awkwardness is as much my fault as it is yours. We've been avoiding each other since that night. I tried to put some distance between us and then finally went to Maluku to get away from you. You then went to Afghanistan and we didn't communicate for several months. When we came back, things were peculiar between us and add to that fact that you had a new girlfriend and things became more awkward between us than they've ever been. You have nothing to apologize for."

Rubbing his chin, Booth looked back at the table top, "I have something I want to talk to you about; but, I'm not sure how to do it. I don't want to scare you or make you mad. It's just something I need to tell you."

Worried, Brennan clasped her hands together and replied, "You can talk to me about anything, Booth."

Swallowing, Booth licked his lips. "The conversation we had in the SUV the other day, you told me that you didn't want to have any regrets. You said that you missed your chance. I . . . What exactly did you mean? Can you explain to me exactly what you meant because I think I know; but, maybe I don't and well, what did you mean?"

Biting her bottom lip, Brennan stared at her partner.

Sensing that Brennan didn't want to have that conversation, Booth stood up, "That's ok Bones. I understand. Hey, I still have a headache you know. I'm going to go home and go back to bed. I'll see you. . . "

Standing up, Brennan stepped forward and placed her hand on Booth's arm to stop him, "No, Booth, you just need to give me time to answer the question."

Stopping, Booth stared at Brennan, "Alright, I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Brennan snapped, "Please stop saying you're sorry. This mess between us was not entirely your fault. So, please stop apologizing . . . ." Seeing him flinch, she sofened her voice, "Please sit down and I will explain."

Nodding his head, Booth sat down and waited.

Staring into her partner's sad eyes, she explained, "I've always been afraid to love anyone. Those that I truly love leave me, you know that. My parents, my brother, they just walked away from me. I . . . Love didn't seem like it was real to me. People talk about love; but, I've never seen any evidence that love was worth the risks involved in giving yourself to someone. You take a lot of risk to just put your faith into someone. It gives that person power over you. He or she can destroy you so easily and . . . . Until I met you Booth, I've never had anyone be as loyal to me as you have been. Even when I rejected you, when I hurt you, still you didn't walk away from me. You could have but you didn't. I walked away from you though. I was afraid that some day you were going to die and there wouldn't be anything I could do to stop it. It would be the final betrayal, Booth. You would be gone and I'd never see you again. So I left. . . . Lately I've discovered that the risk I was so afraid of wasn't really a risk at all. I've managed to make my life lonelier. I pushed you away and made you, forced you to look elsewhere for the love you were looking for. My fear of love, of giving myself to anyone just made two lives miserable."

Staring at Booth, Brennan smiled a little sadly, "Do you know what I discovered during the Eames case?"

Watching Booth shake his head slowly, Brennan continued, "I discovered that by keeping myself separate from everyone, keeping myself from loving anyone, I've made myself almost disappear. If I'm not brave enough to let anyone love me then I become separate from reality. I live outside of everyone's life and I almost don't exist. T. S. Elliot once said, 'I will show you fear in a hand full of dust.' He meant that when we die, we all fear that no one will notice. Booth, up until now my fear of risk, of letting myself love someone has made me fear that when I die no one will know I was ever here."

Standing, Booth took a few steps towards Brennan and knelt next to her. Picking up her left hand in his hand, Booth shook his head, "No, Bones. You have it wrong. I know you're here. God, I see you. Don't think I don't. I love you Bones. I love you and if anything were to happen to you I'm not sure what I would do with myself."

Swallowing, Brennan clasped Booth's hand, "You truly love me?"

Nodding his head slowly, Booth replied, "I've loved you for a long time, Temperance. So long, I can't remember when I didn't love you. If I asked you to give us a chance, to try to have a relationship, would your answer be different than it was outside the Hoover? I love you Bones. I want to try to make something between us. It's up to you; but, if you'd. . . ."

Placing her hand against his lips, Brennan slowly nodded her head, "Yes, Booth. The answer is yes."

Relieved, Booth leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Bones."

Holding onto Booth as if someone might try to drag him from her, she replied, "I love you Booth. I do love you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought of my story. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny1701 prompt: Oh why couldn't the scriptwriters have had an idea like this - loved it - though don't you think it perhaps begs for an epilogue? One thing I keep thinking about is does Sweets realize the anguish and loss of trust he has caused between these two - when you think about his continued interference they must be fated to be together as most relationships wouldn't have survived what theirs has he is in a profession that is supposed to help not interfere - he has seriously overstepped his boundaries and I think sometimes for his own interests. I freely admit that Sweets isn't one of my favourite characters.

Thank for all of the great reviews. They've been great and inspired this epilogue.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

They were sitting in the Founding Fathers, drinking wine and talking. The partners were sitting so close together that there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they were together. Their faces were so close together that they were just a mere breath away from kissing distance. Smiling, they talked about nothing and everything. Their eyes locked onto each other, the world around them didn't exist. Their entire world consisted of two people and they were happy.

Angela, stepping through the entrance of the Founding Fathers, cast her eyes around looking for an empty table. Stunned, she saw Booth and Brennan sitting in the back of the bar at a small table, their behavior anything but partner like. Turning towards Hodgins who had stepped into the bar behind her, Angela grabbed his coat by the lapel and pointed at their friends.

Hodgins who felt his eyes bulge exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

Worried, Angela licked her lips, "What about Hannah? Oh my God!"

Shaking his head, Hodgins explained, "Hannah left Booth."

Irritated, Angela turned to Hodgins, "What do you mean, Hannah left Booth? Why am I just hearing about that now?"

Blushing, Hodgins replied, "I'm not supposed to know about it. I was walking past Cam's office a couple of days ago and I overheard her and Dr. B talking about it."

Poking Hodgins in the chest, Angela asked, "And why didn't you tell me about it?"

Shaking his head slowly, Hodgins replied, "Because I wasn't supposed to know about it. No one was supposed to know about it."

Sighing, Angela replied, "Your logic escapes me, Jack. It really does."

Stepping further away from the door, Angela pulled Jack with her so he wouldn't continue to block the door. Noticing an empty table, Angela hurried over and took possession of it. Hodgins, reluctantly following, sat down next to his wife, "Maybe we should leave."

Astonished, Angela shook her head vigorously, "Are you insane? Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment? I . . " The sight of Booth and Brennan kissing, made Angela stop talking and place her hand over her heart. "Oh my God. They're practically having sex right in front of us."

Turning to stare at his friends, Hodgins smiled, "Damn."

Lance Sweets, entering the bar, noticed Angela and Hodgins and walked over towards their table, "May I join you?"

Neither the husband nor wife noticing Sweets standing next to them, continued to watch the partners kissing and talking. Sweets, his eyes drawn towards where Angela and Hodgins were staring, felt the blood leave his face, "Oh my God!"

Angela, hearing Sweets startled voice, quickly turned and grabbed him by the arm, "No Sweets. This is none of your business. You leave them alone."

Tearing his gaze from Booth and Brennan, Sweet glared at Angela, "No, no, this isn't right. He's with Hannah. This is so wrong."

Hodgins quickly standing grabbed Sweets by the arm and yanked him towards the door with Angela following in their wake. Sweets, pulling back and trying to stop their movement towards the door, found that Hodgins might be stocky; but, clearly he was strong. Once they were outside, Hodgins released Sweets arm, "Ok, this is the way it is, Hannah dumped Booth the other day. They aren't together anymore."

Shaking his head, Sweets replied, "But that's terrible. Those two are together because Booth rebounded into Dr. Brennan. This could be a disaster."

Angry, Hodgins grabbed Sweets by the lapels of his jacket, "If you interfere between Booth and Dr. B. I swear to God I'll kill you. I'll kill you and they'll never find your body."

Angela, furious, interjected, "And I'll help him. You leave them alone. Do not interfere with this. We've been waiting years for this to happen and we will not allow you or anyone else to dork this up. Do you get me? You'd better take us seriously."

Insulted, Sweets replied, "I don't have any intention of trying to break this, whatever this is up. I think it would just be better if I talk to Booth to make sure that he understands what he's doing that's . . . "

Hodgins pushed Sweets away from him, "If you talk to Booth about this I swear to God I will end you. Leave them alone. Let them work out their own lives for once. Too many people have been interfering with them for too long. If it's a mistake then it's theirs to make. I don't think it is and neither does Angela. You stay out of this. I mean it Sweets, stay out of it."

Tugging his jacket back down, Sweets glared at Hodgins, "Fine. I'll leave them alone. I just hope it turns out like you want it to."

Smiling, Angela noticed Booth and Brennan leaving the bar, arm and arm, leaning against each other. "Oh, it's going to work out."

Turning, Hodgins and Sweets watched, Brennan lean up and kiss Booth, who stopped, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her very passionately.

Fanning herself, Angela remarked, "Oh my. Hodgins, we need to go home right now."

Nodding his head, Hodgins tore his gaze from the partners and cleared his throat, "Yeah, we need to go right now."

Sweets, watching Hodgins and Angela running towards their car and Booth and Brennan continuing towards Booth's truck, shrugged his shoulders, took his phone out of his pocket and called Daisy.

"So, Daisy, how would you like me to come for a visit? . . You would? Cool. I'll be right there."

After they entered Booth's truck, Booth turned to Brennan and asked, "So everyone saw us. That should take care of any announcements we need to make."

Smiling, Brennan leaned over and placed her hand on Booth's leg. Slowly moving it up his thigh, Brennan replied, "Yes, it should."

Grabbing her hand, Booth laughed, "Whoa, wait right there. I still have to be able to drive and another inch up and we're going to be in trouble."

Smiling, Brennan asked, "What do you mean we?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, now it's done. Hope you liked it.


End file.
